the_school_campaignfandomcom-20200216-history
Lalonde Ratsburn
Description Appearance Lalonde is a small, brown rat wearing a faded pink cloak. Her eyes are black. Her fur always shines and she never seems to have a speck of dirt on her. This is likely due to her devotion to her cleric patron, Sune, the goddess of love and beauty. Lalonde carries a small pendant around her neck with Sune's holy symbol, the face of a orange haired woman, on it. Personality Lalonde is a nervous and gentle soul. Wary of people due to her appearance, she often darts around stealing crumbs from plates and snacks from bags. It takes her a little longer than most to warm up to people but when she does she puts her full trust in them. Biography Background Once a simple human girl, Lalonde lead a quiet and uneventful life. She had very little money and spent most of her childhood working on her parents farm. At the age of 17, both her parents caught an intense illness, and due to them not having enough money for proper medical care, they both passed. Lalonde then inherited the farm and shortly after she met another human girl who she immediately fell in love with. Luck seemed to be on her side as Lalonde successfully asked out this girl and they entered a loving relationship. On a peaceful spring morning, and elderly man approached their farm, stating he needed help. The two of them willingly let him into their home, however his mood began to shift. He bubbled away, seeing the two of them happy together and began chanting strange words. Lalonde barely had enough time to jump in front of her girlfriend and shield her from the spell. The man had cursed Lalonde and turned her into a small rat. Lalonde fled the farm and from that day on she has been dedicated to finding a way to reverse her curse. Relationships 'Netari Barrelstein' Lalonde is grateful toward Netari due to him not attacking her when they first met. She likes to ride atop his head, and finds his presence comforting. 'Rosanna Achilles' Although they don’t interact much, Lalonde finds it comforting to have another small creature in Netari’s bag. She trusts her, purely due to the fact that they both hang Lalonde fears sith Netari. Norixus Rhogar Lalonde fears Rhogar as she believes he could easily kill her. She became even more weary of the dragonborn after overhearing about his distaste for humans. Lalonde believes that, if she were to become human, Rhogar would attempt to kill her. [[Ana|'Ana']] At first, Lalonde thought that Ana was a nice person, however, after the revival of Ivy she became skeptical of her. Ivy Caritas Lalonde fully trust Ivy and wants to help her in any way she can. She's willing to let Ivy pick her up and move her around. Hamun Kost Lalonde is highly cautious of Kost and thinks he is a creep. She believes that he may be harming Ivy which makes her concerned for the half elf's safety. Character Information Rat Abilities * Darkvision * Keen smell * Burrowing Cleric Abilities * Channel Divinity: turn undead * Expertise (???) * Divine domain: Life ** Channel Divinity: Preserve life ** Disciple of Life Cleric Spells Life Domain Spells * Bless * Cure wounds Cantrips * Mending * Sacred flame * Resistance 1st-level * Inflict wounds * Sanctuary * Healing word * Detect evil and good 2nd-level * Blindness/deafness * Prayer of healing Trivia * It's speculated that Lalonde has a thing for stronger women, as shown by her immediately trying to sweet talk an orc woman.